


Pure

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chicken Boyo, Darkbird, Friendship, Gen, Pure, Recognition, i dunno this just popped into my head after work, kids being kids, my children, neutral relationships, platonic fluff, pondering, thoughts on relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Well, I did promise to make up for Goretober right?To make it clear; they’re not looking for nor are going into a romantic relationship. And if other people come along that they find themselves romantically interested in, then that’s all fine and good. This is mostly a way to express the comfort they feel around one another.I just love my children so much ;u;.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did promise to make up for Goretober right?
> 
> To make it clear; they’re not looking for nor are going into a romantic relationship. And if other people come along that they find themselves romantically interested in, then that’s all fine and good. This is mostly a way to express the comfort they feel around one another.
> 
> I just love my children so much ;u;.

      The road lay out before them, beaten out and running forwards, ever forwards, as the air began to warm with the early summer sun.

    It’s probably been about seven months since they left - since Zero left everything behind after running into Jake. Seven months since they had fought, and been chased, and laughed and _lived_.

     And neither of them have ever been happier.

* * *

 

    If someone asked Zero if she had ever thought of Jake being her partner in a way that extended beyond friendship, or asked Jake if he ever thought that way of Zero, both would undoubtedly say yes.

    Of course they’ve thought of one another in that context - they’ve had to fake a relationship often enough.

     But if you asked if they had ever thought of one another in the same lustful fashion most teens or adults thought of their partners, than they would say no.

    They’ve thought of soft kisses, but not lingering touches or desperate grasping or weddings or offspring. 

    They don’t give one another coy smiles, lingering looks; that’s not their way or how they view one another. If, _if_ they ever decided to take that road, they would both be okay with it.

    But no; instead they brush arms side by side as they walk down the road, laughing in the golden hour before the sun sets. They hold hands as they run, hug, dance, stay close when presented with danger or the unknown. 

    Zero will flop onto Jake’s stomach as he lies on the grass, giggle as he gives a big  _oof!_. And he in return will jump and hang onto her shoulders despite weighing more, laughing aloud as she windmills, and, usually, ultimately falls.

    When winter struck, and it snowed, or when the rain would not cease in autumn; during vagrant wanderings where they would find places to sleep with little to no cover, they would bunker down and cuddle in the dark, sometimes squished together, or warming themselves with wings or feathers.

    So did they ever wonder about being something more? Of course.

    But wondering and being are two very different things.

she flashes him a grin, golden sunlight making her skin orange and her dark hair shimmer copper.

he grins back, eyes bright, bright yellow-gold where the sun reflects off of them.

   And, honestly, they were happy - content, with their relationship; to be friends with the pure intimacy of children.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> I don’t even know okay?????


End file.
